Zhen Melody Dubois
Name: Zhen Melody Dubois Age: 27 Gender: Female Birthplace: Orion City Species: Human Class: Burster History Zhen was born into a somewhat well to do family and had a lovely home, but her parents both had horrible allergies and wer sick quite often. From childhood, she was sheltered against germs and dust and allergens. By the time she was 5, they had to remove the two Pokemon that lived with them and stop allowing guests over. By the time she was 7, her parents were often bed ridden. To avoid contamination, Zhen wasn't allowed to play outside with the other children, and was homeschooled. She didn't mind this though, having grown up believing dirt was evil, and found solace in books. After all, books were clean. It was while she was still a young child though that a pack of Throhs came through town, destroying everything they could. Her mother managed to pick Zhen up and hide her in their sturdiest cabinet, locking it to try to ensure her safety. Neither of her parents were seen after that, though blood spatter around the house insinuated the worst. Ms. Dubois was found two days later by a Belltower relief effort squad who'd heard her crying and pounding against the still standing cupboard in the ruined house. She was babbling about how she'd have to clean up before her parents came back home, otherwise they'd be very cross with her. In an effort to keep her from hurting herself from the rubble, she was removed from what was left of her old home and put in the hospital to recover from dehydration. In her dehydrated, shocked state, Zhen refused to believe her parents might be dead and so began an elaborate story in her head. Her mother and father were smart and clever, and most definetely wouldn't have fallen victim to a pack of Pokemon, and so in her mind they obviously must of left to avoid the attack and find a new home that was cleaner. They didn't take her with because she was fragile and small and well, far too dirty to come with. If she became better though, and made the island clean, she decided that her parents could come back. This being her new mindset and with nowhere else to go, Zhen signed up for Belltower's Little Army and began to train and learn about their missions and goals. With how perfectly they lined up, Zhen quickly became a star pupil and when she was old enough to fight, became one of their best soldiers. As a 19th birthday present, she was given a top of the line burster suit. Since it was much easier to clean than skin and made shirts (which could get stained) unnessacary, she loved it. it wasn't until several upgrades and 'incidents' later that Belltower started to notice something was off with Zhen. She was just a little bit too into the extermination aspect of her job, and at one point had killed a couple humans. For efficiency's sake, officials tried to turn a blind eye. A month after upgrading Zhen to their newest model though, sh e snapped and killed 3 'traitors' who were bursters caught aiding Pokemon. The families of the dead were outraged and in an attempt to save face, Zhen was given an indefinete suspension and assigned to manditory therapy sessions and was stripped of her gems. They couldn't bring themselves to kill her when they'd spent so much on fitting her with the newest model. Zhen did not handle this well, and after her therapist suggested that killing everything wouldn't solve her problems... well, the therapist may have dissapeared. Some soul gems also went missing from the nearest Belltower base, and with that, Zhen was back to work. She's now out to prove to her superiors that she should be reinstated by showing self control and not killing everything (since for some reason that's beyond her they wanted her to lessen that) while still exterminating any dirty creature she thinks she can get away with. Personality Zhen is a polite, well read woman that may appear to have a no-nonsense attitude at first, but it becomes clear with extended interaction that she has the mindset of a child, and can easily be brought to argue like one. She can be a rather friendly individual, though no one would call her warm. It is also to be noted that she will gladly make threats to get her way, and they are rarely (if ever) bluffs. Meeting Her First Pokemon (coming very soon) Relationships (Coming sometime soon)